muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher
"Christopher", real name unknown, is a character that has appeared in both the novel and anime versions of Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. Both times, he appears as a major antagonist character. Total Eclipse Total Eclipse (Novelization) In TSFiA and the Total Eclipse novel, Christopher's background of being a mercenary is revealed in his conversations with his wingmen. He views the people of Yukon Base as "soft", incomparable to those who have fought on the frontlines, and has detailed knowledge of the inner workings of the Soviets' esper program. Leading his troops with surgical precision, his three wingmen and him all pilot MiG-29OVT Fulcrums, stolen from East Germany's Graf Test Flight, in all encounters. He first engages ''Idol'' Test Flight during the attack on Yukon Base, shooting all but the Su-37UB down before ''Argos'' Test Flight reinforced the Scarlet Twins. He later clashes against Yuuya and Yui again, and is finally defeated in close-combat by Yui and her Type-00F. He survived the crash, however, and was last headed towards the П3 Plan facilities on the Soviet side of Yukon Base, when he was confronted and killed by Jerzy Sandek. Total Eclipse (Anime) In this version of Total Eclipse, Christopher first appears as a civilian contractor, one of many attacking UN personnel in Yukon Base during the Yukon Base Incident. He is later revealed as a high-ranking member of the RLF, apparently high enough to personally know Master and being in overall command of the forces attacking Yukon Base. While he first starts out directing the RLF's TSF forces, he later leaves them for the Soviet side of Yukon Base to pursue his own agenda. Initially appearing as a full-fledged member of the RLF and Allegiance, he later shows his true colors as a man who only cares about his own personal goals, and has a far greater understanding of the real motives behind the takeover of Yukon Base, as well as higher knowledge of radical organizations like Allegiance. His attitude is that of a man utterly confident in his skills and plans, and contemptuous of those that he sees as inferior to him. Even with Master, Christopher's attitude is one of barely-restrained contempt. He later takes to the field in a stolen Su-47E Berkut, together with several autonomous MiG-29s and two MiG-29OVTs. Leading his troops in a battle against Yuuya Bridges, Takamura Yui, and Tarisa Manandal, he demonstrated a fairly high level of skill, with an understanding of the close-quarters capabilities the Su-47 was capable of. He later chases Jerzy Sandek, Cryska Barchenowa and Inia Sestina to the Red Shift line, where he activated an unknown device located at the back of the Su-47E's cockpit in order to take control of the Scarlet Twins the moment they unleashed their maximum Prafka levels. He met his end when the anticipated takeover of the twins' minds went awry; they forced an ejection of the Su-47E's cockpit block before crushing it with the Su-37UB, with Christopher and the unknown device still inside the wreckage when the twins delivered the final blow. Trivia *Christopher did not originally have a character portrait in the novelization of Total Eclipse. *In the Visual Novel, Christopher is seen disguised in Soviet fatigues while present on the Yukon base grounds, implying that he had supplanted himself fully as a member of the Soviets. This alias might also explain how he acquired intimate knowledge surrounding the Esper program. *A newbie pilot named Christopher shows up working with Captain Anett Hosenfeld in Kirke Steinhoff's short story set roughly three months after the events of Schwarzesmarken. Whether or not this is just coincidence remains to be seen. Gallery VLCpic-MysteryMeanGuy.png|Christopher showcasing the latest in the RLF's fashion line for casuals. Christopher_char.png|Fortified Suit full-body view. the milkman.png|The Santa of Slaughter is early this year! Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)